Scooby-Dooby-Doo!
Scooby-Dooby-Doo! is the next Scooby-Doo reincarnation that will air on Cartoon Network two years after Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! ends. It may be the third Scooby-Doo series to have a story arc (like 13 Ghosts and Mystery Incorporated), but it will still be playful, light-toned, and humorous compared to Mystery Incorporated. This is also the first Scooby-Doo series to be in Flash animation. SYNOPSIS: After solving a mystery involving a ghost robbing a bank, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, and their newest member (and the show's original character) Jamal, receive an invitation to a festival where everyone in teams compete to solve mysteries and win to be the best ever! Stoked, the Mystery Inc. gang decide to head out in their journey. Along the way, helpful as they are, they'll run into towns across the country plagued by monsters, ghouls, ghosts, witches, and demons, allowing them to crack cases and trip up crooks as they go. CHARACTERS: * Scooby-Doo: The Mystery Inc. mascot, Shaggy's best friend, and the talking dog we all know in love. Like Shaggy, he is always hungry and scared of even the smallest of things. The Scooby Snacks he munches on gives him temporarily superpowers. * Shaggy Rogers: Scooby's best pal and owner, and the most cowardly of the gang. He is not to bright either. He talks like a hippie, has a habit of saying "like" too much, and is always hungry despite his slim lifestyle. * Fred Jones: the handsome leader of Mystery Inc. and Daphne's crush. He wears his trademark orange necktie, and is indeed smart, witty, wise, and always able to succeed, but can also fail due to his hotheadedness. * Daphne Blake: Fred's love interest and damsel-in-distress. She is also a beauty and a total neat freak. She is also a shopaholic and materialistic. But sometimes, she is clever and can lend a hand when it comes to saving herself, getting out of or setting Fred's traps, and handing out Scooby Snacks. * Velma Dinkley: the smartest of Mystery Inc. Velma is also diagnosed with permanent lifelong blindness, so she has to wear glasses. She also serves as Mystery Inc.'s perfect asset since she can find clues no one can find. * Jamal Hill: as the original character, he is one of Fred's close friends. Jamal is serious and knows what's he's doing, and can help Fred every time he makes a mistake or acts foolish sometimes. He is cool, laid-back, and calm. EPISODES: TBA VOICE CAST: MAIN CAST: * Frank Welker: Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo, Additional Voices * Matthew Lillard: Shaggy Rogers * Grey DeLisle-Griffin: Daphne Blake, Additional Voices * Kate Micucci: Velma Dinkley * Kevin Michael Richardson: Jamal Hill ADDITIONAL CAST: * Dan Hennessey * Scott McCord * Dwayne Hill * Martin Roach * Rob Tinkler * Christian Potenza * Novie Edwards * Peter Crugo * David Hemblem * Jamie Watson * Jonathan Wilson * Rod Wilson * Linda Ballantyne * Megan Fahlenbock * Cole Caplan * David Berni * Harvey Atkin * Len Carlson * Colin Fox * Don Francks * Stephanie Morgenstern * Ron Rubin * Tracey Moore * Adrian Truss * George Buza * Tabitha St. Germain * Alyson Court * Andrea Martin * Julie Lemieux * Darren Frost CREW: Developed for Television by: Bob Boyle, Steve Marmell Executive Producer: Sam Register Special Thanks to: Joe Ruby, Ken Spears Producers: Bob Boyle, Steve Marmell Directors: Mark Ackland, Ted Collyer, John Fountain, Sam Register Voice Director: Andrea Romano Music by: Mike Tavera Animation Provided by: Elliot Animation, Flash Animation Production Companies: Warner Bros. Animation, Hanna-Barbera Productions Distributor: Warner Bros. Television Distribution CHANNELS: Cartoon Network (USA) YTV (Canda) Canal J (France) RATINGS: TV-Y7-FV (USA) Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Reboots Category:Animated Series Category:Flash television shows Category:Flash Animation Category:Comedy Category:Mystery Category:Horror-Comedy Category:Hanna-Barbara Category:Cartoon Network Shows Category:Warner Bros. Television